This invention relates to an article which can remove either a crimp type tapered bottle cap also known as a crown cap or a twist-off tapered bottle cap, yet is configured so that it can display a logo in an attractive manner.
Prior bottle cap removing devices have tended to be purely functional and as a result do not lend themselves as vehicles for the display of logos. The use of functional articles to carry the logos of beverage companies or corporate logos of non-beverage related companies is a relatively recent phenomenon. There is no bottle opener known to Applicant which serves this function.
Frazier, U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,847 is an example of a bottle opener which can be folded to fit within a pocket but is incapable of serving as a logo carrying device. Frazier is formed with a swingout handle which is locked in place by turning a wingnut with a threaded shank. While the swingout handle would not be objectionable for occasionally opening a capped bottle, it would be entirely unsuitable for use by a bartender or cocktail waitress opening dozens of bottles each day. Frazier can pry-off a cap but cannot twist-off a cap.
Schumacher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,178 teaches a bottle cap removing and recapping device which can be cradled in the palm of the hand. This is a relatively sophisticated and costly device having several parts including a spring actuated hook for spreading the skirt portion of the bottle cap. No provision is shown for carrying a logo nor is the device capable of removing twist-off caps.
Monnerjohn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,025 is a device for removing twist-off caps but is incapable of removing crimped on caps.
Capreccio, U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,566, teaches a bottle cap remover with a tang for insertion beneath a cap rim and a long handle for providing leverage for prying off the cap. The device is unsuitable as an attractive device for carrying a logo. Such a device would be hardly suitable for wearing about the neck by a cocktail waitress. Capreccio cannot be used on twist-off bottles.
Heine, U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,741, is a very functional and simple device for removing screw type caps but incapable of removing pry-off type caps or carrying a corporate logo.
Hoffberger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,560 illustrates a recent example of removing a screw type lid from a wide mouth jar. The device has no provision for removing a pry-off cap or carrying a corporate logo.